La nota
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Capitulo Único. Spoiler Hp 6. Luna ha recibido una nota. En ella sólo pone un lugar y una hora. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, decide aventurarse a desvelar el misterio que encierra. ¿Será lo que ella imagina? ¿Conseguirá conocer, al fin, todos los secreto


Hola a todos!  
Aquí les traigo otro mini-fic que forma parte del universo post-libro 6.  
En principio, estaba pensado como independiente, pero a la hora de escribirlo, inconscientemente se situaron varios elementos que hacían referencia a lo que sucede en este ultimo libro (aunque no es mucho, siempre es mejor avisar)  
Así que, si te animas a seguir leyendo, espero que les guste la historia.  
Muchas gracias por adelantado a todos los comentarios que puedan hacer.  
Besos miles.  
----------------------------

**La nota **  
_(By: Lady Lily)_

Un lugar… y una hora.  
Eso era exactamente lo que estaba escrito en aquel breve trozo de pergamino arrugado que llevaba en las manos. Lo había estrujado millones y millones de veces antes de decidirse. Antes de ir a ese lugar y saber que sucedería. Ahora, caminaba rumbo a ese lugar, despacio y pensando en todo aquello que podría representar. ¿Quién le había enviado la nota? Y, lo más importante ¿para qué?  
Pero… ¿Por qué hacia caso a esa nota en concreto? Desde que había empezado el colegio, había sufrido las burlas constantes del resto de estudiantes, los desprecios y las bromas pesadas a través de reuniones anónimas, en las que la única que estaba en el lugar era ella… y las risas que provenían de detrás de los cuadros, de detrás de las cortinas de las aulas.  
Siempre había pasado igual pero ahora, después de meses y meses ignorando las enigmáticas notas que encontraba en su mochila, después de haber tirado papeles y más papeles a la basura sin mirarlos si quiera, ahora… había aparecido este extraño pergamino. Esa breve nota en la que ponía simplemente eso: un lugar y una hora.

Caminaba despacio por el pasillo desierto, dejando que su mente volase en busca de respuestas, sin importarle por donde pisaba. Como siempre, ella vivía en un mundo aparte que el resto de la gente.  
Era por eso que se burlaban de ella, lo sabia. Conocía que sus excentricidades e ideas no estaban dentro de lo que se podría denominar "normalidad", que era alguien extraño a primera vista. Pero también sabía que, una vez que se le conocía, era leal y era una persona muy especial.  
Quizás si era cierto que era rara. Quizás si era cierto que se decía cosas que escapaban a la razón, que se comportaba de forma extraña, que opinaba de forma diferente… que vestía extravagantemente incluso.  
Pero… a ella no le importaba nada lo que dijera el resto del mundo. Nada, ni una pizca le afectaban esos comentarios que frecuentemente circulaban sobre ella a su alrededor. No, nada le importaban. Había aprendido a vivir con ello, y si los demás pensaban lo que fuera de ella, allá ellos, pues mostraban su inmadurez… no como ella, que a pesar de mostrarse tan "fuera de la normalidad" ya conocía las mieles de la responsabilidad, ya conocía que le deparaba el destino cuando terminase los estudios: perder a su madre a una temprana edad le había hecho enfrentarse rápidamente a la vida real.  
Que curioso, pensó en esos instantes, mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo por el que caminaba. Que extraño que empezase a pensar sobre esta nota que llevo en mi mano, y acabase pensando en mi madre. Que curiosa era realmente la mente humana.  
Al breve recuerdo de su progenitora perdida no le siguió ni una lagrima, pues había aprendido a aceptar la perdida desde el principio, y sabia que, a pesar de estar ella tan lejos, todavía vivía mientras se la recordase. Quizás fuera por eso que, desde siempre, no había encajado en lo que dictaba la sociedad, pues todo el mundo pensaba que el perder a una persona conllevaba una etapa de desconsuelo, y el recordarla, un entristecimiento siempre. Ella no hacia nunca eso, y por eso también se le consideraba extraña.

Un ruido le hizo detenerse en su caminar.  
Rápidamente, introdujo la nota recibida en uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica y puso lo que denominaba cara de indiferencia, como si su presencia en ese pasillo fuera casual (además¿Quién se atrevería a preguntarle el porqué estaba allí? Nadie… y si lo hicieran, rápidamente empezaría a hablar de cualquier tema que hubiesen publicado recientemente en la revista de su padre)  
Para su alivio (y desconsuelo, pues ya había hilvanado en su mente la vida y milagros de los escorbutos en la luna) quienes aparecieron frente a ella fueron dos personas que conocía muy bien: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Estaban, como últimamente sucedía, juntos, abrazados, y disfrutando de la escasa iluminación que existía en esa parte del pasillo. Habían empezado a salir al finalizar aquel último partido de quidditch, en el que Gryffindor ganase, de nuevo, el torneo.  
Al verlos tan tiernos, recordó como su amiga le contó aquel mágico beso, y se alegró por ellos: hacían una estupenda pareja, aunque… algo le decía que no seria por muchos días más.  
Desechando esa absurda idea de la cabeza (pues¿Qué podría pasar para separarlos, ahora que aún faltaban varias semanas de clases, y no parecía existir amenaza de nada? El mundo mágico estaba en relativa calma, dentro de la guerra que existía), les saludó al verlos pasar, y siguió su camino.  
Como siempre sucedía cuando se encontraban solos, ninguno de los dos se percató de lo que sucedía, y siguieron brindándose besos y permaneciendo abrazados uno al otro. Disfrutando de la compañía, y de la sensación de estar enamorados profundamente… Que poco sabían entonces de lo que sucedería dentro de muy poco tiempo.  
Pero… eso es otra historia, y debe ser contada en otra ocasión, pues lo que ahora nos ocupa era la solitaria figura que seguía caminando por los pasillos, con un objetivo en su mente, un lugar que estaba escrito en un pequeño trozo de pergamino que, de nuevo, apretaba en su mano.

Luna Lovegood, pues así se llamaba ella, dudó al llegar a las puertas del castillo. Allí, en los jardines, bajo las miles y miles de estrellas de esa noche, cerca de los invernaderos, estaba el lugar marcado por la nota. El lugar de ese encuentro misterioso.  
Durante un instante permaneció quieta, atenta a los sonidos que surgían a su alrededor, atenta a cualquier susurro que le desvelara que aquello era, simple y llanamente, una broma pesada, como todas las que le habían gastado desde que tenia uso de razón. Pero no, sólo se oía el sonido de los grillos, el suave deslizar del viento a través del bosque y la quietud de la noche.  
La misma sensación que había tenido al ver por primera vez la nota le invadió por completo. La sensación de que alguien quería verla, de que alguien se interesaba por ella, de que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Una sensación extraña que crecía poco a poco en su interior, animándole a seguir y a no escuchar los susurros de sus desagradables experiencias pasadas en su mente. Una sensación nueva.

Con decisión, bajó los últimos escalones y pisó el camino que conducía a los invernaderos. ¿Quién seria aquella misteriosa persona que le había mandado la nota¿Quién? Y… ¿Por qué?  
La imagen que había visto en el pasillo le vino inmediatamente a la mente, y un rubor tímido le subió inmediatamente a la cara. ¿Sería aquello¿Alguien había visto más allá que su aspecto y se había enamorado de ella¿Alguien le… le amaba?  
Sin percatarse, sus pasos eran más rápidos ahora, como si tuviera un gran ansia por saber, por conocer la identidad de ese desconocido. Una carrera desenfrenada por llegar a tiempo a ese lugar. Tenía que llegar y saber si estaba en lo correcto. Tenia que saberlo. Sueños y fantasías empezaron a brotar en su mente.  
La nota ahora se había convertido en un empapado pergamino a causa del sudor nervioso que inundaba sus manos ¿Quién seria?  
Sus mejillas empezaron a inundarse de un tono rosado mas a causa del súbito enamoramiento que empezaba a sentir, que de las zancadas rápidas que daba por llegar a ese lugar.  
Un rostro empezó a dibujarse en su mente.  
Si, ojalá fuera él.  
Su rápido caminar se convirtió de repente en una loca carrera, ansiosa en llegar al lugar de encuentro.  
Si, que fuera él.  
Ojalá fuera esa persona.  
Y ella, que una vez había jurado que el amor no existía, que era sólo simple química y mezcla de formulas sin sentido, se vio embargada de un entusiasmo inaudito. Quería conocer el sabor que tenían los besos, la sensación de tener a una persona a tu lado, de ser parte de una pareja… con él.  
Era un súbito e inesperado despertar al amor. Nunca antes había pensado en ello, nunca antes había visto tan claramente lo que sentía hacia esa persona en concreto. Nunca antes había imaginado que lo que sentía hacia él fuera algo más que una simple amistad.  
Pero no, su corazón ahora latía más deprisa cuando imaginaba su rostro, cuando lo dibujaba en su mente, y deseaba con toda su fuerza, que esa persona fuera la que le citaba en ese lugar y a esa hora.

Al final, un minuto antes de la hora escrita en la nota, llegó a su destino. Exhausta y falta de aire, pues los últimos metros los había corrido desesperadamente, convencida de que era él quien estaba allí esperándole… aunque… no había nadie.  
Todas sus ilusiones, todos los sueños que había imaginado en esos últimos instantes, se esfumaron y se convirtieron en una nube de desilusión.  
Cayó al suelo, y empezó a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. La nota que tan fuertemente había agarrado en la mano, al verse libre, también encontró su lugar en el suelo, a sus pies.  
Había volado tan lejos con su mente, que ahora la caída le era tremendamente cruel.  
Una parte de su ser ya esperaba oír las risas crueles tras los árboles, era lo que esperaba por ser tan confiada y creer que alguien pudiera quererla… a ella, a Lunática Lovegood.  
Se sentía enormemente enojada consigo misma. Enfadada por haber confiado en una desconocida nota. Enfadada por haber pensado que una persona se había fijado en ella. Enojada por haber permitido a su mente enfrascarse y soñar con el amor.  
No, nunca nadie se fijaría en ella.  
Nunca más confiaría en las notas misteriosas.  
Nunca más soñaría y nunca más pensaría en lo que significaba el amor.  
Sus lágrimas corrían frenéticamente por sus manos.  
Sus sollozos desesperantes y lastimosos se sumaron a los sonidos de la noche.

Por eso, por estar encerrando bajo cientos de llaves sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, por estar negando el amor que acababa de llegar a las puertas de su corazón… por todo ello no escuchó unos pasos.  
No escuchó como alguien se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.  
Y se agachaba y cogia la nota entre sus manos.  
Y se sorprendía al compararla con una nota que él también llevaba y aferraba fuertemente con sus dedos (donde estaba escrito lo mismo: ese lugar y esa hora).  
Y sonreía al reconocer al dueño de la letra de esa nota que acababa de encontrar (pues era un compañero suyo de habitación). No le hizo falta más que unos segundos para desvelar la identidad de la persona que había escrito su nota. Era indudable que lo había hecho ella.  
Y agradecía a ambos la gran jugada… pues él también había pensado en un rostro en concreto mientras corría frenéticamente hacia ese lugar. Pues él también había empezado a soñar con ver sus sentimientos correspondidos.  
Algún día tendría que agradecerles lo que habían hecho por ellos dos, algo que él nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer, pues a pesar de haber encontrado valentía en su interior, de haber empezado a creer en si mismo… todavía seguía teniendo vergüenza en algunas cuestiones, como con aquello. Nunca se habría atrevido a hablar a solas con ella, a pesar de que tuviera un hueco muy especial en su corazón…  
Si, algún día tendría que darles las gracias a ambos… pero antes…

- ¿Por qué lloras? – el recién llegado se sentó en la hierba, cerca de ella, de la persona que había llegado antes – El cielo tiene miles de estrellas, pero les falta lo más importante. Les falta tu brillo… Luna – ¿cuantas veces había soñado con decirle esas palabras¿cuántas veces había imaginado esa situación que ahora se hacia realidad? Despacio, se acercó hacia ella, y con cuidado, con las últimas palabras de su frase, le apartó las manos del rostro, y le limpió aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.  
Ella no reaccionó inmediatamente, pues le había cogido tan de improvisto que se había quedado congelada en el sitio, sin poder creer que él, la persona que tenia en su mente, estaba ahí, a su lado, tocándole, limpiándole las lagrimas.  
En cuanto la razón regresó a su ser, supo que algunos sueños eran tan fuertes que, aunque se intentara borrarlos y no creer en ellos, siempre, de una forma u otra, se hacían realidad. Como en esa ocasión, como en aquel encuentro a la luz de las estrellas.  
Sin remediarlo, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo sincero y en su primer beso mágico (lleno de amor, ternura, correspondencia), sintiéndose completos, y lejos de la realidad, en el mundo de los sueños… en el mundo del amor.

Era el lugar y era la hora que estaban escritos en dos notas idénticas, que ahora estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra, en el suelo, cerca de una pareja recién formada, y a la que nada separaría nunca, ni siquiera el incierto futuro que empezaría la noche siguiente cuando el director del colegio y un alumno abandonarán el colegio en busca de un objeto de leyenda. Ni siquiera los sucesos que se avecinaban y que crearían una gran conmoción en el mundo mágico, cuando todo empezase a inclinarse al bando de la oscuridad…  
No, esa pareja nunca más se separaría, pues estaban destinados a hacer grandes cosas juntas.  
Los apellidos Lovegood y Longtboom, a partir de esa noche, empezarían a sonar siempre juntos.  
Y todo, gracias a dos simples e inocentes notas hechas por auténticos y verdaderos amigos de ambos.

**Fin**


End file.
